


Love Is Merely A Madness

by cavale



Category: Vicious (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sexual Content, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>關於Stuart、Freddie，和好朋友們的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 標題出自莎士比亞的《皆大歡喜》(As You Like It)。  
> 根據編劇透漏的訊息，捏造過去有，也有異性歡愛場景。  
> 使用譯名。

　　史都華‧畢克斯比在遇見弗萊迪‧桑希爾之前就已經愛上他了。

 

　　還沒過十八歲生日他就搬出家裡，自以為灑脫，僅款著一袋換洗衣物便跑到西區的萊徹斯特一帶闖蕩。

　　繼續升學從不是他的首選目標，血氣方剛的他不欠勇氣，只是缺乏機會，而雷頓斯通無法供給他所需的，除了母親，他沒有留下來的理由。

 

 

　　那時的酒吧尚未歸屬於他，還是前任老闆經手的草創時期。

　　口袋裡沒幾塊錢的他在地鐵站外牆邊看到應徵廣告，包辦吃住，住房即在工作的酒吧樓上，當時跟流浪漢僅一線之隔的他只覺條件契合，也沒多考慮，伸手撕了告示便往上頭的地址走，推開店門，直接進去面試，不出五分鐘，他即得到那份工作。

 

　　老闆交辦的工作內容並不困難，下午五點開始準備，從六點一路營業到午夜，他只消在內場刷洗、擦淨酒杯，並負責在打烊時打掃跟鎖門，凡涉及酒跟錢的業務全歸老闆份內。

 

　　時日一久，看他手腳俐落、勤奮肯學，老闆得空時會私下傳授一些調酒絕活，觀察他逐漸做上手後，便放心將整座吧台交付給他，自己則退居後場，顧著數鈔去。

　　跟他搭檔的外場是有著一頭棕金鬈髮的女孩，總是匆匆趕在開店前的最後一刻踏進來，挽起衣袖露到肘彎，腰間紮條半身圍裙就能忙活。由於笑臉迎客的她活脫為人氣招牌，很得附近大學酒客族群的歡心，老闆對服務生遲到一事就睜隻眼閉隻眼過了。

　　佩涅洛佩。大他兩歲的女孩這麼介紹自己。

 

 

　　他們更進一步的認識是在酒吧樓上的房間裡。

 

　　那時的史都華對於性傾向這回事懵懂得像個孩子。

　　他愣怔看著佩涅洛佩鎖死房門，再自然不過地甩去腳上的低跟包鞋，堅定地朝他走來，細瘦卻有力的手臂把他推坐在彈簧床沿，整個人侵入雙腿夾出的空間，宛如床笫間的女王傲然俯視著他。

 

　　距開店還有兩三個鐘頭，外頭的天色仍是明亮，佩涅洛佩卻不怕閒人自鄰街的窗看進來，牽引著史都華的手撫上及膝長裙的腰封，毫不閨女矜持地解開胸衣，順帶鬆去他的皮帶扣。

 

　　十八年來，史都華只跟自己的雙手交伴，完全不知道手該往哪擺，唇齒又該發揮什麼功能，未實際經歷性事的他心底一陣慌亂，連忙按住佩涅洛佩過於炙熱的手掌。

 

　　想必自己的表情透露了些許不安，佩涅洛佩禁不住笑出聲來，用裸露的胸脯將他放倒在床墊上，好聲哄他，要他放心釋出主導權。

　　他全程緊閉眼瞼，別過臉，假裝抵著臉頰的不是雪白如鴿的乳房。

　　佩涅洛佩則運用淫穢的低語、指尖的揉捏挑逗他，反覆再三，終至燃起慾火，緊咬的下唇再也藏不住沉吟。

　　他本能地睜開雙眼，越過佩涅洛佩身後，直盯著那一道牆。

 

 

　　老闆讓他住進時，只意思意思掃過地板，並沒費心打理屋況，嚴重的壁癌像朵怒綻的花橫過白漆，牆面斑駁不堪。到頭來，老闆僅拿了張香菸廣告的海報要他敷上，能遮擋多少就是多少。

　　安頓妥當後，老闆上樓環視成果，滿意的點了點頭，徐徐提到海報上的人是日漸崛起的新星，最近正參演一部改編自莎士比亞劇作的舞台劇，就在不遠的劇院公演，或許哪天會在店裡看到本人也不一定呢。

 

　　那是張菸商本森與哈奇的海報，主打菸捲長度勝過其他市售菸，廣告標語為了緊扣此項特色，在海報底部直白的寫著「比特大號還要長」。

　　畫面正中央的男模特兒指間叼菸，翹著腿坐著，由於整副身軀往右倚去，雖然身著三件式直條西裝，頸間繫有流行的寬版領帶，打了個溫莎結，卻沒有正經端坐的壓迫感，再加上他微揚的嘴角似笑非笑，反而塑造出一種玩世不恭的韻味。

 

　　史都華的視線滑過男人擺在大腿上的頎長手指，上行到掩去半張臉的陰影。

　　濁液噴發的那刻，他望進男人直勾勾看過來的眼底，處在沒頂的高潮裡，他無聲喘息著複印在海報一角的簽名。

 

 

　　史都華從未告訴別人，包括弗萊迪‧桑希爾本人。

　　開始交往後，弗萊迪老自認先有好感的是他，喜歡這麼想就由他去吧，不與他幼稚地爭奪先後次序，畢竟說出來只會讓那個自戀狂整天得瑟，笑意膨脹到整間起居室都容納不下。

 

　　因此，他傾向保有這份秘密的處理權。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提到BH的廣告是1966年銷售的100's，比當時市售菸 (85mm)長出15mm，所以廣告詞是 "It's much longer than king size, and that takes some getting used to."
> 
> 編劇設定Penelope先一步奪走Stu童貞覺得有趣 (Jealous!Fred)


	2. Chapter 2

　　那年夏季的氣候違常，倫敦斷續下了約略六十幾天雨，一不小心，躁動的年輕人便會如乾柴著火般當街焚燒。

 

　　弗萊迪難逃這遭，被熊熊大火波及，而縱火犯的身分街頭巷尾無人不曉──幾乎每個男人都想鑽到他褲襠裡──倫敦圈內最搶手的單身漢，綽號聖克萊爾的克里夫。

 

　　並非弗萊迪不領情克里夫對他的欣賞，或是標準甚高到眼睛長在頭頂上，而忽略下戲後早等在化妝室裡的花束。相反的，他非常享受被眾人包圍、注視的感覺，不然他也不會選擇站到舞台的聚光燈下，成為舞台劇演員。

　　錯只錯在克里夫的追求方式不投他所好。

 

　　一開始，弗萊迪以為克里夫只是普通的劇迷，守在劇場後門等演員們出來，近距離扯談幾句或索求簽名。他本來就會對相貌俊秀的男人多加留意，而克里夫的外貌無疑令人印象深刻。

　　幾度見面下來，他發覺克里夫真有興趣的話題不純是演技，對於他本人的好奇更是濃厚許多，但克里夫不挑明說，採取迂迴放餌的方式，這裡稱讚他年輕有為，那邊試探他是否單身，甚至還暗地裡把主題導回克里夫的自身成就，一方面試圖營造出良好的形象，另一方面打烏賊混戰，按兵不動地等待弗萊迪接受餐敘的邀約。

 

　　弗萊迪骨子裡到底還是流著威根人的血液，克里夫優越的態度擺明把他當瞎子耍，以為他目盲到看不出那昭然若揭的心思──去他的！

 

　　這可讓他氣惱不已，處理起來卻也棘手。

　　若他先一步把話說白，表明沒有更進一步的預想，克里夫即能跳出來澄清自己只是善意交個朋友，並無此意；但若放任克里夫繼續那些自詡為頭號追求者的行為，外人遲早會把他歸為克里夫的所有物。

　　無論是哪種結局，他都不樂見。

 

 

　　越想他心底的怒火益發狂亂，弗萊迪牛飲一口醇酒將之壓抑，卻發現酒精只會讓他逐漸喪失思考的能力，毫無助益。

　　此時服務生推開他座位旁邊的活動矮門，走到吧檯後，敲響宣告即將結束營業的銅鐘，臉上露出一抹「老天！漫長的一夜終於要結束」的真心笑靨，導致許多想點最後一輪的顧客湧到吧檯邊叫酒，擾得弗萊迪一點的清淨也這樣沒了。

 

　　他已經連喝三小時悶酒，一個狗屁法子都沒有想出來。

　　弗萊迪瞪視手裡殘餘的龍舌蘭，晃蕩幾圈杯壁，昂頭一口灌乾，把寬口杯留在桌面上，手伸進褲袋裡開始撈皮夾。

 

　　「這次我請客，桑希爾先生。」

　　酒保見狀，伸出手來按在杯緣上，阻止弗萊迪掏錢買單。

 

　　看他微瞇起眼的困惑反應，年輕酒保在昏黃的燈照下雙酡泛紅，囁嚅補充道：「我是你的戲迷。」

 

　　弗萊迪明白地吭了聲，依舊把拿出來的紙鈔擺在酒保跟前，說：「拿去，收著當小費吧。」

 

　　「那你給的金額還可以再喝上一杯。」

　　酒保眨眨眼，識趣地抽走鈔票，旋開瓶蓋再倒入兩指的高度，徒留一杯孤酒在原位，作為無聲的邀請。

 

　　重新坐回高腳椅，弗萊迪心想管它那麼多，早晚回去都一樣，關乎一杯好酒有沒有被浪費而已。

 

 

　　喝得節制，弗萊迪乜斜著眼看酒保到另一頭去服務其他酒客的需求，這才認真打量起整間酒吧的裝潢。這地方他是聽梳化說的，說是氣氛低調而保有隱私，但除了價格配合學生族群比較便宜外，沒什麼突出的裝潢特色。

 

　　再次瞥向酒保的側臉，弗萊迪忽地有種說不出的面善，應當是最近的事。

　　由於整顆腦袋浸泡於酒精裡，記憶四處跳躍，搜尋的功能不怎麼好使，他只想起近來大把的時間都花在排練《哈姆雷特》上，同時不忘躲避克里夫的滋擾──倏地，並非空腹飲酒造成的灼熱，可他自腸胃裡升起一股古怪的感覺。

 

　　等酒保折回來，擦拭起酒桶邊外溢的水漬時，弗萊迪已經差不多想起來了。他招了招手，攔住對方的注意力，問道：「你是前幾天那個……史都華？我沒記錯吧。」

 

　　「對，史都華‧畢克斯比。」停下手邊的工作，沒料到會被認得的酒保不免有些驚詫，隨即將濕溽抹布擺到邊角，先是把右手往褲面上抹了抹，才伸出來和弗萊迪交握，「我去看了你們的預演，表演很精彩。」

　　手溫如弗萊迪預期般微涼，掌心不算厚實，青筋突出的手背骨節分明，虎口處覆層薄繭。

　　他在威根打拼時見多了這類粗工者慣有的手，史都華的手就像那般，但眼前這男孩才幾歲，他猜想最多不出二十，就已經帶有不符年齡的痕跡。

 

　　「那晚外頭下著雨，你卻蹲在後門那裡，真是嚇壞我了。」回味起當晚情景，弗萊迪嘴角微揚。

 

 

　　正值雨夜，讓預演場的票房不是挺好，觀眾的人數稀疏，空位占了七成有，關鍵的劇評家也沒有依約現身，讓不停在後台踱步的編劇愁著張苦瓜臉。對弗萊迪而言，這反而是個好消息，至少克里夫不願費事冒雨前來，再次見面應該是開演後的事。

　　儘管演出的劇目為莎翁的四大悲劇之一，下戲後的他仍舊心情愉悅，抓了柄不知主人是誰的直傘，自後門離開，結果在門階上找到淋成落水狗的男孩。

 

　　那人裹著一件輕薄的丹寧外套，由於吸飽雨水而顯得顏色深重，環抱著瑟瑟打顫的雙臂，縮在沒多大用處的遮雨棚下，唇色蒼白，看似即將昏厥過去。

　　被激起惻隱之心的弗萊迪不忍無視男孩的存在，他湊近對方的身邊，順勢抬高傘替那人遮去雨水，問候這是怎麼回事。

 

 

　　吧檯的昏黃光線跟巷弄的街燈映照下差不了多少，年輕酒保下意識抬起手背，撥開阻去視線的微長瀏海，露出深邃如森的眼，那眼神一如弗萊迪記憶裡的樣貌。

 

　　「那是我第一次看戲，」史都華表情靦腆，侷促地解釋道，「結束後想說難得請假，門房跟我說演員都會從那邊出來，就守在那了。」

 

 

　　男孩幾乎整個人是跳起來的，像隻被獵槍嚇著的麋鹿，雙眼睜圓，整張臉不知是雨是汗的綴滿水珠，或多或少甩到弗萊迪的外套上。

　　從支吾個半天的對話裡，弗萊迪得自己慢慢拼湊，才知道對方的來意。

 

　　「很、很高興能見到你，先生。」

　　「聽到這個稱謂，我都覺得自己瞬間老了五歲呢，你不也才多少，十八？」

　　「我上個月剛滿十九。」

　　「那我也才大上你一歲。直接叫我弗萊迪就好。」

　　「噢我，弗萊迪……」

　　「瞧你，連句話都說不全了。你家在哪，會很遠嗎？讓我幫你叫輛出租車。」

 

　　招來的出租車司機對於他們把後座弄得溼答答不置一詞，弗萊迪塞給男孩的手帕起不了多大作用，馬上變成一團捏在掌中的濕布，而為了能安置弗萊迪隨身的直傘，他們在狹隘的後座擠向同一側，肩並著肩，近得他能嗅著男孩口中的酒氣，熱源亦從相觸的那一側輻散開來。

　　可男孩不以為意，比起剛開始的如坐針氈已經放鬆許多，話匣子一開，便滔滔不絕地說起觀劇心得，讚賞他飾演的萊阿提斯之死多麼真實。

　　弗萊迪失笑地想起高中時參與話劇演出的自己，想法多麼純粹，以為所見的舞台即整個世界。

 

　　行車一陣後，男孩選在默瑟街和謝爾頓街交會的十字路口叫停，說他從這邊走回去就行，並婉拒了弗萊迪出借直傘的善舉，表示弗萊迪願意付清全額的車錢已經夠慷慨，要是因此害他染上風寒，內心會過意不去，何況全身已經溼透了，不畏這點雨。

　　弗萊迪轉向窗外瞧，見陣雨確實有轉小的趨勢，若男孩如是堅持，他自然就順其意下去，客氣地道了聲晚安。

 

　　「下次可以到店裡坐坐，就從這條巷直走到底，我在那當酒吧經理。」闔上車門的動作突地頓住，男孩掌住門框，自半開的縫間探頭進來說道。

 

　　「好是好，但你還沒告訴我名字呢。」

 

　　弗萊迪半帶調侃地詢問，而後得到了一個暖和的笑容和名字。


	3. Chapter 3

　　肩頭被人從後親暱地捏了捏，弗萊迪止住與陌生小伙子的漫談，捺住壞脾氣不發作，以免毀去節慶的興致。

 

　　他半側過臉，一瞧這個不識情況、強行打岔的討厭鬼是誰，未料一掌丹蔻順勢捧住他的面頰，左右輪替送上問候性質的頰吻，附帶句酒氣四溢的道好。

　　鼻端拂過一簇簇招惹噴嚏的毛皮，弗萊迪以手背格擋擁抱，回頭再望，那咬餌上鉤的青年還來不及喊住，就已不見蹤影，這下非但無法開溜，連不搭理薇奧萊特也不成。

 

　　「妳新年的戰場不在這裡，門房怎麼會放猛獸進來？」

　　他使勁從披掛銀白假貂毛的薇奧萊特懷裡掙脫，抱怨這簡直是暴發戶墊在客廳地板上的熊皮毯，怎敢拿來裹得全身密不透風。

 

　　「剛在舞會那邊認識一個性感的西班牙男孩，他朋友說這有好玩的，不來白不來嘛。」對弗萊迪的惡評左耳進右耳出，薇奧萊特噘嘴張望四周，失望地咕噥，「看起來演藝界沒什麼有趣的啊。」

 

　　眼看在旁的圈內人識趣退開一定的距離，弗萊迪任由妝容誇張的薇奧萊特截去手裡揣著的酒杯，沒好氣地抹掉殘留的唇印，一把圈上薇奧萊特的肘彎，連哄帶騙把人領到外推的陽台上，讓微寒的晚風逼醒這名醉鬼。

 

　　奪走薇奧萊特手裡搖搖欲墜的玻璃杯後，弗萊迪不忘碎嘴道：「幸好他看清現況早甩了妳，要不然妳就得背負褻弄孩童的罪名啦，妳這老巫婆。」

 

　　「我會施展的法術可多的哩，床上的尤其是。」

　　室外頓失暖氣的防護，降了幾分溫度，促使蓄著一頭性格短鬈髮的薇奧萊特聳了聳披肩，整個人埋進暖和的毛料間，化為鴕鳥般，僅對外露出玩味的笑靨。

 

　　驀地，弗萊迪想起什麼似地挑高眉梢，問道：「史都咧，他怎沒跟妳一起？」

 

　　薇奧萊特先是困惑，渾然不知弗萊迪在提哪壺，而後她表情變化豐富，彷彿有人持槍抵著頭，強迫她吞下一整條發酸的醃黃瓜。只見她掩去微張的口型，滿懷罪惡感地嘆道：「噢，我想他還在那。」

 

　　「老天，薇奧萊特，我是怎麼跟妳說的。」

 

　　「嘿，我又不是他的全職保母，哪要負責哄他上床睡覺！弗萊迪‧大明星‧桑希爾，你可別太過份了！他到底才是誰他媽的『室友』。」

 

　　「妳明知道我不能過去！」

　　險些摔落酒杯，弗萊迪的聲調登時拔高，且聽得身後人聲鼎沸的派對倏地沉寂，換來路過編劇詢問的眼神，他連忙擺擺手，示意不需要擔心。

 

　　半叉著腰，被弗萊迪如是一兇，怒氣高漲的薇奧萊特也不甘示弱，反擊道：「少來！你我明明都知道這是藉口。」

 

　　湊近兩人間距，弗萊迪擠出只有彼此能聽見的音量，壓抑怒氣地辯解：「給我成熟點，又不是沒跟妳交代過，我得討好這些圈內人才能餬口飯吃。」

 

　　「是嗎，當我是三歲小孩？」薇奧萊特輕蔑往方才那個小夥子的方向抬了抬下頷，淨是嫌惡，「省著點唇舌討好那些年輕人吧，或許還能哄他陪你入睡。」

 

　　任薇奧萊特正面潑灑那酸言酸語，弗萊迪吁了口氣，拂過被風吹亂的旁分髮型，換種策略勸說，「妳知道史都華的個性，放他一個人在門口等，他那愛操心的腦袋準會胡思亂想，妳爽約豈不害他心臟病發。」

 

　　薇奧萊特低笑起來，渾身白毛像是積雪崩落的杉樹顫動著。

　　她冷冰冰地回說：「我沒打算在跨年這天跟你撕破臉，最好趁我還沒改變心意以前，你真要那麼介意，就該像個有肩膀的男人給我滾去找他。」

 

　　嘴唇緊抿成水平線，弗萊迪勉力把所有不堪入耳的話咽回去，和薇奧萊特大眼瞪小眼好一會兒，幾經衡量場面的難堪程度。終究，他歛起怒氣，手探進褲袋裡摸索了陣，把經紀人千叮嚀萬交代的名片匣塞給薇奧萊特，語氣明顯緩和不少地說道：「我走可以，但限妳今年結束之前幫我拉到新通告。」

 

　　熟識弗萊迪的脾性，薇奧萊特琢磨這應是男人自尊的最大讓步，所以收下了一方金扁匣，算是達成了共識。

　　作為交換，她送出講和的頰吻，問說，「什麼手段都可以嗎？」

 

　　「有誰不是妳的囊中物，崔姬。」以正紅的超級名模比擬薇奧萊特，弗萊迪禮貌地與她輕觸臉頰，旋即補上祝福，「看來我得提前祝妳新年快樂了。」

 

　　「你也快樂，幫我跟史都華問好。」

　　目送著弗萊迪重回人群的背影，薇奧萊特打量躺在掌中的名片匣，嘆了口氣。

　　薇奧萊特未依約現身，史都華耐著性子又等了半個多小時，佇立在俱樂部入口前不時墊高腳尖，張望人來人往，門房不動聲色地打量他好幾眼，儘管緘默，表情卻帶有極為明顯的同情，一如素食者憐憫餐盤上硬梆梆的死魚。

　　可枯等還不是最難耐的，成雙並行的愛侶是比節慶燈飾還刺眼的所在，他開始覺得自己像頭蠢驢，竟然會順從弗萊迪的安排，也不先照照鏡子看清自己什麼來頭，就赴約這種需要繫著彆扭小領結的場合，他寧願窩在家裡圖個清靜，順便等弗萊迪的門，也不願虛假應付那些不必要的談話。

 

　　於是他沒等滿把個鐘頭就走人，扯掉勒疼脖子的領結，漫無目的地晃過一個個街區。

 

　　他不想回到沒人應門的公寓裡，數著同居人不在的每分每秒，直至天快全亮，渾身酒氣的弗萊迪才會知曉回家的路。儘管不會失態吆喝、隨地嘔吐，弗萊迪卻會挾著他人的香水味摸上床，他得幫著脫去皮鞋，哄男人好好躺正、別摔下床，才能費勁討來一個屬於他的晚安吻。

 

　　等史都華從思緒裡緩過神，他的腳已經帶他走到酒館門前。

 

 

　　他跟著老闆苦幹五年，雖說小本經營，卻也累積一定的財富，至少對光棍老闆而言是賺足了返鄉娶妻生子的本錢，不會垂喪著頭回家，對等門的老人家有個交代。

 

　　得知老闆有意將整間店收起來，史都華不知哪來的勇氣，提出轉讓的想法，願意出價把店面頂下來繼續經營，欣然允諾的老闆很快草擬了合同，用市價的一半把房產跟地權全數轉到史都華名下，但人情價碼還是超出史都華能負擔的部分，為此他向佩涅洛佩借貸了半年的工資，仍不足以填補缺口。

 

　　他原本不想讓弗萊迪知道這件事，同居寓所已經是弗萊迪付清的帳，沒料到對方聽聞後，二話不說寫了張金額慷慨的支票讓他去銀行軋，說是演員生涯之外的小額投資，認作酒館的最大股東。事情就這麼定下來了。

 

　　即便酒館生意不差，職位換成店主，生意上要考慮的事情跟著多了起來，腦袋也得跟著替換。他從月結的營業額裡抽百分之五還給佩涅洛佩，扣除水電人事，以及雜支的物料費用，淨收入少得可憐，偶爾還得自己添一點。

　　史都華只求能早日還清借款，帳本上數字才可由紅轉黑。為達成目標，他積極地多方開源節流，弗萊迪下戲後也會帶劇場的朋友來店裡消費，必要時他還需板起臉孔，叫老主顧償還積欠的賒帳，儘管酒客總愛調笑他生氣起來一點魄力也沒有，作用甚微。

　　深知酒館營業模式的佩涅洛佩並沒有催促，但人情壓力仍攀附在史都華的肩頭上，逼壓他像個辛勤的猶太商人加緊工作，預計三年分期的負債，在種種努力之下，提前了半年即債務兩清。

 

　　他再也不須跨年時開門營業，只為賺飽狂歡派對的錢財。

　　按照計畫，他今年總算可以第一次跟弗萊迪共度跨年時分──窩在家裡口就口喝著那些令人發笑的小氣泡酒，或去泰晤士河畔聽那大笨鐘響徹午夜，在人海推湧下偷偷摸摸地交換新年第一個親吻，守到旭日初升，再手把手回家。

 

　　哪裡都好，只要是兩人一起。怎樣都好。

 

 

　　他萬萬沒想到今年竟是這樣的光景。一如七年前剛到倫敦的他。

　　獨身。孤單。還被放了鴿子。

 

　　操他媽的！

 

　　盛怒之下，史都華踢了路邊電線桿座一腳，他很快就後悔自己的行徑，積在燈架上的冰雪霍地全落到他頭頂，所幸凍得硬梆梆的積雪只是從腳側擦過，不然渾身濕透又腳骨掛彩，肯定是最悲慘的新年禮物了。

　　搧去滿肩落雪，他忍不住哆嗦，連忙立起大衣外領，將整個人縮進圍巾的遮蔽裡，一心想著要把自己弄乾以防感冒。

　　於是他半蹲在酒吧門前，勾出壓在踏腳墊下方的鑰匙，凍得發顫的指尖害他拿不穩，一連落了幾次在地上，才找到對應大門正確的那把。

 

　　甫踏進店內，史都華趕緊寬下外衣，留在衣帽架上，徒留貼身的西裝背心與襯衫，先到吧台後倒了半杯威士忌，灌下肚腸，讓熱辣的酒氣逼去沁骨寒意，蜷在靠近電暖器的吧台邊，反覆搓揉著雙手，呵出白霧。

　　酒杯倏然就空了，他再加碼斟了三指高度，一仰即盡。

 

　　誰叫他是店主，旁人都管不著呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 來由是有次Stuart忿忿抱怨Violet在新年派對上放他鴿子。  
> 而崔姬 (Twiggy)是60年代的supermodel，也是世界上第一位超模。


	4. Chapter 4

　　弗萊迪以不怎麼具有信服力的藉口開脫（我家的狗室友在鬧脾氣，對，寵物沒錯，我都叫牠巴爾薩澤，很人味是不？唉，保母攔不住牠，要我回家照管），但身為演員的好處之一就是觀眾分不清你什麼時候是演戲、什麼時候是說正經話（我知道很掃興，不過有什麼辦法呢？畢竟我們還是室友啊），幸好早退的代價還算是輕微，他只被編劇罰了一杯潘趣酒就掃出門外。

 

 

　　將近午夜的街上冷冷清清，準備跨年的人們早已集中到熱門景點等待，他叉著腰在路口等了陣，招不到未載人的計程車，抬頭看向透出熱鬧燈光的公寓露臺，只希望薇奧萊特不會醉到弄丟他的名片。

 

　　柯芬園的家離聚會地點小有距離，加緊腳步走沒準可以搶在十二點前抵達，他雙手揣在褲袋裡，認命地邁開步伐往回走，心想史都華該不會正抱著毛毯哭鼻子吧，嘴角便不由自主地上揚幾分，腳步也隨之輕快起來，甚至沒留意來車，便直行穿越了沙夫茨伯里大道。

　　他走過圓環，險些撞上一對目中無人的依偎愛侶，於是改抄默瑟街的捷徑，盤算走酒館旁的小巷回家，以免因愛目盲的鴛鴦把他當樹幹蹭上。

 

　　他原以為是鄰家的燈火，挨近一瞧，才發現理當打烊的酒館一片通明，可窗櫺上未見晃影，亦闃無人聲，著實詭異。

　　弗萊迪擔心是不是有無賴闖入，趁四下無人的過年時節伺機打劫，他顧不得打電話報警，乾脆抄起路邊某個淪喪公德心的酒客留下的空瓶，悄然靠近店門，調整行進的角度，使路燈映出的黑影不會落於窗面上。

　　他慣用的左手高舉瓶身，另一隻右手搭在門把上，側耳諦聽內部的聲響，回應他的卻依舊是寂靜。

 

　　握實瓶頸，弗萊迪嚥下唾液，把掌中的酒瓶想像成帶有護手的長劍，雖說在劇場有學過決鬥的對打身段，僅是形式居多，誇張中帶有戲劇張力即可，若真在提劍比劃的過程中被打掉武器，那他也不知該怎麼辦才好。

 

 

　　他緩然按下門把，使解鎖的雜音降於最小。

　　門未落鎖，噠一響就旋開了。

 

　　這宵小比他預想中更疏於防備。

 

 

　　弗萊迪貼著門扉，利用門板的防禦挌擋，俐落劃出一圈轉身，順勢劈出酒瓶，同時厲聲吆喝──

 

　　未料沒瞧見正在行竊的歹徒，弗萊迪這麼一喝，倒是將正趴在吧台上打盹的史都華驚醒，驀地抬起印有酡紅睡痕的右側臉，不明所以問道：「弗、弗萊迪 ──你怎麼在這裡？這是怎麼回事？」

 

　　史都華試圖掌握狀況，一邊以手肘撐起上半身，可發麻的右手登時癱軟無力，自桌沿滑去，差點整個人從高腳凳上跌落。

　　幸而，仍處在機警狀態的弗萊迪箭步上前，牢牢扶住傾斜的肩頭，將茫然無措的史都華收入懷中，任那人斜倚在自己胸前，將全身的重量交付給他。

 

　　「沒事，你什麼都沒看到。」

　　把毫無用武之地的空瓶往桌面上一擱，自覺尷尬的弗萊迪無法面直史都華的疑惑，連忙轉換話題道：「我正要回家，聚會提早結束了。」

 

　　跟不上弗萊迪話題跳躍的節奏，參不透前因後果的史都華只好接受了這份搪塞。他雙手搭在弗萊迪的前襟上，反推拉開兩人的間距，半瞇起眼，瞧著弗萊迪好一會兒，問道：「現在幾點了，我該不會錯過跨年了吧？」

 

　　「慢著。」嗅著吐納裡的酒氣，弗萊迪感到些許不對勁，他伸手輕捧泛著暖意的雙頰，眼看史都華的睫毛微顫，投落的陰影似乎讓那雙蓊鬱籠罩在朦朧裡，精神恍惚得很。他急忙問道：「沒人塞給你來路不明的小玩意吧，史都？」

 

　　「去你的，弗萊迪。」史都華側過頭，避開弗萊迪的觸碰，呿了句粗口，氣勢卻如同幼貓撓靴，沒多大氣力。

 

　　弗萊迪不理睬史都華的推拒，伸手拉開史都華的上眼瞼，檢查兩側的瞳孔是否等大，得出孔徑正常、遇光也會縮小的判斷，他這才鬆了口氣。

 

　　「看夠沒。」

　　一臂撥開弗萊迪的手，想起造成這般田地的始作俑者，史都華索性轉回座椅，重新賴在吧台桌上，沒好氣地嘟囔，「只是喝多了。」

 

　　深知史都華醉後鬧性子的德行，弗萊迪折回門邊，將店門由內反鎖，確實地關嚴，以免真有好事者打擾。

　　

　　身為酒吧的最大幕後金主，弗萊迪對店內的擺設了然於心，他順手脫去厚重的大衣，同史都華的外套並排掛在一起，活像回到自家廚房一樣，他推開吧台邊的活動門板，彎腰取了玻璃瓶裝的氣泡水，用抹布覆上瓶口，使勁一扭，喀噠作響的瓶蓋跟著落在桌面，變魔術似地滾到史都華的鼻尖前止住。

 

　　暫代酒保的職位，弗萊迪替史都華倒上半杯水，帶著水杯繞回前檯，按住對方高聳的肩頭搖了搖，一如他預料，史都華打定主意無視他到底，非但不領情地別過臉，還將整張臉藏進肘窩去。

　　看來是真的生氣了。弗萊迪暗忖。

 

　　「我沒想到薇奧萊特敢放你鴿子，當初真不該高估她的責任心，以為她會在一年的最後一天痛改前非。」弗萊迪逕自拉開一旁的高腳椅入座，繼續接了下去：「而我，不該臨時毀約，聽經紀人的餿主意去什麼頂樓派對，以為可以拉到什麼好通告。」

 

　　「我還沒原諒你。」史都華悶在衣料裡的聲線旋即低了下去，怨懟中帶點鼻音，「明明說好今年一起過的。」

 

　　看準時機，弗萊迪大打悲情牌地討饒道：「我現在就跟你在一起啊。難道在今年最後的三分鐘，你都不想理我嗎？這可是比酷刑還難熬的懲罰。」

 

　　果不其然，被戳中軟肋的史都華良心不安起來，他稍稍挪動，從臂彎空隙裡探出一隻眼睛。

 

　　「瞧，在我們一來一往的當下，離新年剩──」弗萊迪揭開袖口，對了眼腕錶上的時間，舉起手中的水杯，對明顯上鉤的同居人晃了晃，宣佈道：「剩最後三十秒囉，還不快起來把這杯水喝掉，不然包準你明天宿醉。」

 

　　向來拿弗萊迪的卑鄙手段毫無辦法，史都華不情願地自桌面退開，儘管眉宇間的怒意早就煙消雲散。

　　他欲接過弗萊迪手裡的水杯，卻被迅速的假動作騙著，左手腕遭男人一把扯過，在年末的最後十秒內替他無名指套上一圈氣泡水的瓶蓋環，看似滑稽，過大的圓圈鬆垮垮夾在指間。

　　史都華眼眶灼熱起來，他的視線從無名指上的那圈金屬，轉往反握住他另一隻手的弗萊迪。

 

　　他們湊得很近，近到史都華可以細數弗萊迪那捲翹的睫毛，溫熱的鼻息也自頸側游移至耳畔。

　　在遠方傳來的鐘聲祝福下，史都華只聽得一句輕輕拂過的新年快樂，笑著任弗萊迪以吻封緘第一秒的歡騰。


	5. Chapter 5

　　新工作往往循春天的腳步來到，喚醒整張臉泡在潘趣酒盆裡的醉鬼，提醒他們該是時候爬出空酒瓶堆，抬起屁股出門去的時節。

 

　　照理來說應是如此。

 

　　可弗萊迪眼巴巴盼到三月檔期的電視劇陸續開拍，鎮日守在電話旁邊寸步不離，近乎偏執的地步，唯有在基本生理需求呼喚時，才勉強離開三呎之距，卻依舊不聞電話座機響起。就算響了也是找史都華的。願主保佑，為什麼氣虛的畢克斯比太太又撐過一年？

 

　　若非香菸廣告的收益多少能餬口飯吃，再加上之前和茱蒂‧丹契吃了三小時聰明豆的功勞，不然他跟史都華得帶上巴爾薩澤流落街頭，睡在鄰居家門前的遮雨棚下，瑟瑟熬過春寒料峭。

　　基督早已於七日後復活，他的經紀人還窩在格陵蘭島冰窟的深處冬眠，毫無動靜，甚至連打來一通新年快樂的問候也省去，無理而粗魯。

 

　　史都華提議他該打給經紀人問個明白，這根本是有辱他的行事作風，更何況薇奧萊特信守承諾，在跨年派對上幫他把名片全發出去了，現下他能做的只有等待。

　　非要他拉下臉去試探可能的工作機會？

　　還是省省力氣吧，他做不到，不想做到，也不屑這麼做。

 

 

　　不須例行的起床叫喚，也沒等到略有噸位的巴爾薩澤跳上胸口，伸出舌頭舔得他一臉糊爛──弗萊迪違常地早起。

　　正在燒水的史都華聽得弗萊迪迅速下了樓，把自己反鎖在盥洗室裡，一佔就是把個鐘頭，久到史都華已經餵完狗兒子飼料，開始擔心起裡頭是否發生了占士邦式血案──現場大抵是染紅的直版剃鬚刀、刮花的下頷，以及手拙灑滿止血粉那般怵目驚心。

　　直到穿戴整齊的弗萊迪踏進廚房，光滑的臉頰上沒有血痕，頂上每根髮絲服貼聽話，見他如常地翻開晨報，啜了一口早餐茶，史都華這才放下心中一塊巨石──感謝主，幸好無事發生。

 

　　「有找我的電話嗎？」以報紙掩去了整張臉的弗萊迪問道。

　　聽出那聲線裡帶有刻意為之的鎮靜，史都華還能多說些什麼呢？他只是搖搖頭，把兩湯匙的茶葉勺進溫好的茶壺裡，再倒入滾燙的熱水。

 

　　驀然，史都華想起什麼似地抬起頭，提議道：「有幾封信我跟報紙一起拿了進來，還沒仔細分，或許有你的，你自己看看。」

 

　　弗萊迪登時精神抖擻，一把推開磨蹭他小腿的巴爾薩澤，快步走到壁櫥邊檢查起信件堆。殷殷期盼散步的幼犬亦步亦趨黏在後頭，試圖用後腿站立，身長卻搆不著桌面，最後只能可憐兮兮地搖著尾巴，努力搏取弗萊迪的注意力。

 

　　「小子別鬧。」

　　弗萊迪一把攬起㹴犬，獨臂托在懷裡搖啊搖的，朝毛茸茸的頭頂親了一口，自言自語地低喃，「如果我經紀人連一張賀年卡都沒寄來，巴爾薩澤，我們一家三口就要去外頭喝西北風啦。」

 

　　彷若真聽懂弗萊迪的話，懷中的巴爾薩澤挪動身子，轉向弗萊迪，前掌搭上他的胸膛，探出的鼻端拱了拱主人面頰。

 

　　弗萊迪高效地分類起信件，先是抽起一張薇奧萊特二月去馬德里度假的明信片，內容圍繞著她短暫卻香豔的一夜情。他將之擱在旁，沒興致一大清早就被葷話荼毒。

　　水電費帳單。掃興。

　　廣告傳單。略過。

　　佩涅洛佩和老公度蜜月捎來的問候──很好，這些人是存心氣死他的對吧。

　　一封信，封面沒有指定的收件者，而背後只有一行寄件者的署名──克里夫。

 

 

　　又是克里夫。除了那個他還會有誰呢。

　　弗萊迪不悅地瞇起眼，目光在信封上逡巡，試圖在動用拆信刀前先一步得知信中內容。

 

 

　　隨著最後一檔公演的結束，意味弗萊迪也將離開演出十年的舞台。

　　雖然他不將年齡視作一道崁，可告別劇場的時間點，正巧是弗萊迪三十歲生日的前一天。由於史都華前提張貼了酒吧公休的佈告，那晚除了他和史都華的好友們全數到齊外，平時相熟的酒客亦前來捧場，台下幾乎坐無虛席，掌聲熱烈。

　　待弗萊迪退入後台，風度依舊偏偏的克里夫立即迎上前來恭賀。

 

　　他鄭重地回絕了克里夫的示好。有鑑於他常弄混莊重和嘲諷該在哪裡分野，這場談話反倒出乎意料的友善，沒有難堪場面，他們彷若是在告別式上偶遇的舊友，這些年下來已足夠成熟，可以笑看當初那些逢場作戲與配合演出，他們互相話別，相背轉身，一併埋葬了你追我跑的戀慕兒戲。

 

　　弗萊迪不再是二十好幾、毛毛躁躁的渴愛青年，過往他只求夜裡能有體溫共享，對於床伴貪戀他的是肉體或職業光環毫不在意，畢竟歡快後的床褥都一個樣，總是冰冷。他打水漂般浪擲自我，直到不再彈跳的石塊遭湍流滅頂，被孤寂吞噬、包圍，潛至最暗的深處去。

 

 

　　「有找到信嗎？」

　　聽出史都華問句裡的擔憂，弗萊迪以自家狗兒子作為掩護，將克里夫的信對半一捏，順勢蓋在手掌底下，往褲袋裡塞去，而後隨手抓起一封來不及細看的平信，湊到史都華眼前揮舞著。

 

　　「噢當然。瞧，這裡有封劇迷的愛慕信。」

　　此舉果真逮住史都華的視線，手裡正拿著平底鍋欲將煎蛋撥入盤中的動作凝止，上鉤的模樣惹得弗萊迪發笑。杜莎夫人若地下有知，準會將史都華‧畢克斯比收錄館藏。

 

　　看清信封上的字跡後，史都華略顯不自然的別開眼，乾巴巴道：「我以為你找到角色錄取通知了。」

 

　　「要我朗讀出來嗎？」

　　懷裡的巴爾薩澤不耐蹬著後腿，弗萊迪彎身讓牠落到椅面上，看那圓滾滾的毛球自高台上一躍，完美落地，飛也似地奔至史都華腳邊繞圈打轉，直盯鍋裡滋滋作響的乾煎培根，紅舌垂於嘴角邊，來回伸吐。

 

　　「隨你，高興就好。」

　　早有準備的史都華揀起一小塊放涼的香腸丁，擺在掌心，尚未完全蹲低身子，巴爾薩澤旋即撲向肉塊，一掃而空，且餘韻未盡地不斷舔舐，逗得史都華頻頻忍笑。

 

　　食指扯開黏死的封口，弗萊迪取出信紙後，才想到還沒細看不怎麼憐惜對待的信封，他在皺成一團的紙面上找著寄件者名，安於背面的右下角，字體偏小而潦草，卻不影響理解──喬治。

 

　　他意識到自己的表情前，嘴角早已彎了起來。

　　於弗萊迪生涯轉型的不同時期，舞台劇或跨足電視劇的龍套角色，喬治總是在檔期結束時給予反饋，雖然寄來的字條上僅是簡單的「表演精湛」或是「好看」，弗萊迪仍舊倍感溫暖和肯定。

 

　　「親愛的桑希爾先生，遲來的新年快樂。我很欣賞您在……」

　　這並非是喬治第一次寫信，卻是弗萊迪第一次在他人面前朗讀信中內容。他持信的手向外推展，清清嗓子，搬出演員的作態，以誦念劇本台詞的方式朗讀起來，不顧史都華和巴爾薩澤的意願，自動將他們視作捧場的觀眾。

 

　　他眼角觀察著又開始忙活的史都華，順著青筋隆起的手背往上，不著痕跡地拂過墨綠毛衣的長袖，停駐在領口掩蓋不住的整片潮紅。

　　瞧見史都華心虛的轉回爐子前，弗萊迪不禁失笑，信讀到一半，便改哼起近來常在收音機裡聽到的熱門廣播歌曲，踩著兩進一退的步伐，逐漸拉近與史都華的距離，邊打著拍子邊唱道，「因為孤單，我開始了一趟旅程，我不曉得究竟會發現什麼……」

 

　　喬治啊喬治，總是那麼瞭如指掌他的工作，字跡更是異常地熟悉──偏斜的角度和字尾的微勾──再再明顯不過的答案。史都華當真不知道他已經知曉頭號影迷的真實身分？

 

 

　　伴隨著在腳邊蹦跳的巴爾薩澤助興，弗萊迪湊近史都華的後背，伸手穩穩環住了腰際，下頷順勢搭上男人的肩頭，他以唇瓣輕觸那發燙的耳殼，將歌詞親暱的餵入：「然後，我忽然看見了你。」

 

　　側過臉，史都華躲開吐息侵入的範圍，手裡的木勺未曾稍停，快速翻動著微焦的蘑菇片，同時笑罵著：「怎不繼續讀信吶，藍儂？」

 

 

　　弗萊迪再度想起告別公演那晚，與克里夫劃清界線後，他快步走回演員休息室，才瞥見早已守在外頭的史都華，那人懷裡正捧著一束包裝精緻的鮮花，笑得燦爛。

　　當下他顧不得一旁工作人員的目光，向史都華疾跑過去，一頭栽進同居人的懷抱裡，悄然將五味雜陳的淚水全抹在史都華肩上，領受了險些被壓壞的獻花。

 

　　他不再是二十好幾、毛毛躁躁的渴愛青年。

　　還沒遇到史都華前，廝守至老只是一種天方夜譚罷了，聽起來永遠是別人的故事，對弗萊迪而言距離遙遠，豈知自己竟有被遴選為要角的一日，願意捨棄縱橫情場的過往，毅然投身專一的情感。

　　他就像是沉至河床底的頑石，任水流猛烈沖刷卻不為所動，直到內心的暗潮重新帶他回到淺灘上，讓一個悉心收藏原石的男孩拾走。

 

 

　　「或許我更像是保羅‧麥卡尼，就跟你是林哥那樣低調作風的喬治一樣──史都華‧喬治‧畢克斯比。」

　　越發收緊手臂的環繞，弗萊迪緊抱著懷裡的史都華，力道不容得手的答案輕易溜走，披頭四熱門歌曲的旋律在他心裡響著。

 

　　我是否告訴過你，我需要你，在我生命中的每一天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 來自The Beatles - Got To Get You Into My Life。  
> 靈感是第一季第一集Clive過世後，Freddie唸的那封未曾拆封的信，結果是Clive寫給Stuart的。  
> Stuart的中間名我是用Derek爺爺的。


	6. Chapter 6

　　下戲後，弗萊迪特效妝容還來不及卸，經紀人即塞了張字條到他掌裡。透過外星人狹小的眼眶，他得費力地瞇眼，凝視好一陣，才慢慢解讀出潦草的手書。

　　紙面上頭僅註記著：「盡速回電給薇奧萊特」。

 

 

　　從未有朋友打電話到片場找他，史都華亦知道聯絡他最好是透過經紀人。如此反常，讓他腦袋裡警鈴大聲作響，像極了《神秘博士》中戴立克煩躁的「解釋！解釋！」

 

　　弗萊迪催促起化妝師的動作，甚至自己伸手幫忙摘去頭罩，但膠模像顆藤壺緊緊貼附在額角上，一時扒除過快，火辣的痛覺一如對臉部蜜蠟除毛，使他險些失去整道右眉。

 

　　拭去白灰的底妝，弗萊迪一恢復正常人類的血色，顧不得戲服尚未換下，後頭還有管理服裝道具的小姑娘邊追逐邊大罵，便急忙翻出隨身攜帶的電話小冊，趕緊奔向片場唯一一台轉盤電話機旁，回撥給薇奧萊特。

 

　　弗萊迪將提起的話筒夾於頸側，不斷回望小姑娘追上自己沒，同時循著電話簿上的記錄，手指插入轉盤的圓孔快速撥號著，腳板上下點著地，難耐地等候著。

 

　　響了整整一分鐘，電話沒有人應。

 

　　望了一眼牆上的掛鐘，薇奧萊特工作的旅行社應早就打烊，弗萊迪猶豫了陣，拿不準到底薇奧萊特找他有何貴幹。

　　傾聽她失戀史的爛故事，通常是落到解語花史都華肩上的重擔，而面對那些鉅細靡遺的長舌，他只消聽一分鐘就會睡著，除非薇奧萊特渴望被人狠狠訓一頓、哭著發誓下回絕不跟有婦之夫交往才會找他。

 

 

　　弗萊迪轉而撥打酒館的電話號碼，預期史都華尚未到家，或仍待在店內，幫忙佩涅洛佩把醉到不省人事的酒鬼全數扔到門外。

　　他曾領教過史都華發起狠來的樣貌，別看店主一副手無縛雞之力的纖弱骨架，就誤以為史都華是隻好欺負的小綿羊，那人骨子裡可是流著雷頓斯通的野蠻血液，三兩下即把強徵保護費的混混掃地出門。他只慶幸那手勁沒用在自己身上。

 

　　「哈囉，史都華嗎？」終於，謝天謝地，有人接起來了。

 

　　聽得史都華的名字，弗萊迪納悶對方怎麼可能放任佩涅洛佩一人獨撐生意，跑到別處去逍遙。儘管內心有著許多不解，他仍鎮靜地自報身分，「不，波比，是我弗萊迪。」

 

　　「噢，弗萊迪，你上哪去啦？薇一直從店裡打給你，你卻不接！」

　　「我不是前幾天說過了嗎？接了份電視劇的大工作──湯姆‧貝克主演的《神秘博士》！我會在裡面演出有史以來最惡勢力的反派。拜託，佩涅洛佩，可別告訴我妳沒聽過──喔，我忘記妳只喜歡看《愛你的鄰居》了。」

　　「行行好，弗萊迪，就這麼一次閉上你那張臭嘴！」

 

　　彷彿親眼看見佩涅洛佩拿著電話跳腳的怒容，弗萊迪掩住話筒，以免對方聽到自己的嗤笑，而後才拉回話題，問起正事：「史都怎麼不在？」

 

　　「願主保佑，難道薇奧萊特沒有留話給你？」佩涅洛佩不可置信地叫道。

 

　　「到底怎麼回事，回答我！他受傷了嗎？在哪家醫院？」

　　徹底蒙在鼓裡的弗萊迪這才緊張起來，急切的音調跟著飆高幾度，許多糟糕的可能性閃過他眼前，一想到史都華慘遭懷恨在心的幫派分子圍剿，正倒臥在哪條暗巷的血泊中等死，光是想像那畫面，恐懼便有如一把鉗子，死緊扼住他的氣管，直到弗萊迪幾乎無法呼吸。

 

　　「你還記得史都華常去當志工的那個團體嗎？」

　　「知道，就叫朋友。」弗萊迪了然地應聲。

 

　　七一年那場驕傲的大遊行後，同圈人像是終於等到乾旱過去的佃農，欣然迎接第一場甘霖降下，各式性傾向或提供支持的互助團體如雨後春筍般冒出。

　　儘管他跟史都華從頭到尾只有低調地旁觀，並沒有從眾上街，可透過酒吧的熟客介紹，史都華與幾位聊得來的志工搭上線，自個兒去了幾次位在卡利多尼安路上的聚會所，跟裡頭的好姐妹們生了感情，最後史都華扭捏掙扎了陣，才告知弗萊迪他決定去當志工，反正酒吧開店前總有大把的閒暇時間，不如投入非營利組織，偶爾接接諮商電話、籌募捐款，或多或少能幫上點忙。

 

　　甫聽聞史都華這個想法，弗萊迪暗覺不妥，他在演藝界看過太多案例，知曉一旦不經意洩露同志的身分，片場同事投射過來的不善目光是何等鄙視。基於保護史都華的立場，他不甚贊同地蹙起了眉頭，卻禁不住史都華再三保證不出亂子的起誓，勉為其難地答應下來。

　　事後證明，史都華不僅是幫了朋友一個小忙，也幫自己找到嶄新的生活重心。

　　自從身高條件數度被面試官刷下，史都華不得不忍痛放棄應徵模特兒的目標後，弗萊迪已經許久沒見到史都華眼裡迸出火花，就算得忍受史都華一有空就抓著他吱吱喳喳說個不停，報告哪個拉子志工又換了新女友、哪個迷途男孩再度打電話指名找他談心。很快地，即便沒踏入過朋友一遭，經過史都華的詳實口述，他對朋友的了解程度彷若認識十年似的熟稔。

 

　　再後來，只要是經紀人未替他接到通告的日子，陪伴史都華散步到卡利多尼安路變成了他的例行事項。

　　共進早餐後，弗萊迪會拿出項圈與狗繩繫好巴爾薩澤，一家三口一齊出門，只消三十多分鐘的腳程，那漆成紫羅蘭色的標誌外牆即映入眼簾，他跟巴爾薩澤習慣佇足於對街，直到目送史都華進了門為止。

　　此舉往往引來其他志工欽羨的目光，有個比較膽大的女孩，每次都會隔著玻璃櫥窗衝著他揮揮手，而弗萊迪總是彎下腰抱起巴爾薩澤，握著狗兒子的腳掌搖了搖，笑著回禮。

 

 

　　佩涅洛佩停頓了陣，勉力整理好情緒才繼續往下說，可話語間夾帶的鼻音，終究還是出賣了她的哽咽：「他跟其他志工一起離開集會所的時候，有幾個經過的年輕人，大概四、五個人，先是叫他們滾開，接著又辱罵他們死玻璃，甚至動手推了站得最近的湯米一把。」

 

 

　　史都華能忍受任何針對個人的不快，無論是對於他氣質的訕笑，無理酒客的謾罵，甚至是兩人剛開始同居的一個月，趁著週末一起去諾維羅劇院看戲，碰巧遇到住在隔壁的考克斯夫妻。當考克斯太太問起他們倆的關係時，弗萊迪撒了個「史都是我外甥」的小謊。

　　相較於家庭教育不同的史都華，弗萊迪面對圈外人好奇自己的感情世界，總是端出笑臉打發，而互有好感的圈內人送上免費酒水時，他也從未壓抑揚起的嘴角。

　　因此這話衝口而出時，弗萊迪被面不改色扯謊的自己嚇了一跳，完全不敢面對史都華的反應，從眼角望去，他只能瞥見男孩微微攥緊的拳頭。

 

　　他們都知道《性犯罪法》那道可笑的規定，硬是把合法同性戀行為的年齡分界劃在二十一歲，否則視同犯罪。史都華還要再九個月才屆滿。

　　縱使善意謊言保護了彼此的關係，等到考克斯夫妻寒暄一陣，滿足地帶著「可以理解」的答案離去，史都華卻因而受傷，儘管他當下什麼都沒發作，靜止如南太平洋上的休火山群島，只背過身用手背揩了揩眼角，說了句回家吧。

　　這就是他的史都華。

 

　　但牽扯到史都華的朋友又是另一回事了。吁了口氣，弗萊迪大抵可以猜到史都華接下來的舉動。

　　他見過湯米幾次，多半是他下戲後到聚會所外等史都華出來，匆匆打過的面照。

　　湯米的年紀跟他初識史都華時相仿，臉卻老成，腮緣的稜角彷若是在銑床上錘鍊出來的，當他向史都華口無遮攔地打趣對湯米的第一印象，反被同居人搥了肩頭，替湯米護航，說那孩子逃離家鄉的黑壓壓煤礦坑，好不容易才落腳倫敦，幹起印刷廠的學徒，日子苦得很。

　　或許是湯米喚起史都華十年前的打拼經歷，史都華自然多照顧他，自願擔任湯米在朋友裡的輔導員，而當史都華找他商量，欲將酒館上的房間轉租給湯米時，弗萊迪無法否認自己有些吃味。

 

 

　　「你也知道史都華的脾氣，膽敢傷害他朋友，必定吃不完兜著走，旁人想拉也拉不住……」

 

　　「我如果在場，應該會為揍人叫好。」

　　眼前浮現同居人掄起拳頭的畫面，弗萊迪不合時宜地笑出聲來，換來佩涅洛佩一聲斥責。

 

　　「別鬧，我說正經的。後來有個多事路人報了警，不一會兒條子全來了，不知怎麼個，最後把整批人全押到伊斯林頓警局去了，一連做好幾個小時的筆錄，其他人放了出來，但只有史都華仍被扣在拘留室，那些志工急得跳腳，卻籌不出保釋金，只好聯絡我們──」

 

　　「妳是說那幫惹事的混蛋什麼狗屁都沒有？」

　　弗萊迪不敢置信自己聽到的訊息，要不是他現下需要保持通話，手裡的話筒準被他砸到牆上，碎成一堆破片。

 

　　「唉，他們沒想到要告史都華傷害，我已經很慶幸了。」

　　「操他的！」

　　「收斂你體內的威根人，弗萊迪。現在最不需要的就是一個打人，另一個因為襲警而搭進去。」

　　長長嘆了一口氣，佩涅洛佩萬般無奈，不像是在跟一個三十一歲的成熟男性對話，「薇已經在處理了，從店裡拿了保險箱裡的錢，現在我想人應該保出來了，正在回家的路上。」

 

 

　　片場的燈具一盞盞熄滅下來，場記高舉著手寫板在攝影機旁來回走動，催促笨牛般慢吞吞的人們趕緊完成手邊工作，早點回家休息。

　　服裝小妹如炬的目光從遠端穿了過來，使身處昏暗角落的弗萊迪瞬間被閃電照亮，他舉起一根食指在空中搖了搖，請她再寬裕一分鐘，那人比了比腕上的手錶，聳聳肩轉身離去。

 

　　「回家吧，波比，順便在門口貼張公告，就說臨時休店一週。」

　　「知道了，你先別跟史都華提錢的事，早點回去，我們明天再談。」

　　「那我先掛──」

    「等等，弗萊迪。」

 

　　止住放下話筒的動作，弗萊迪重新放回耳畔，不假掩飾聲線裡的疲憊，問道：「還有別的事我需要知道嗎，佩涅洛佩？」

 

　　柔聲地，佩涅洛佩說出請求：「替我抱抱史都華，好嗎？」

 

 

　　進屋的那一刻，起居室內的照明度甚低，弗萊迪暗自希望一切如常，狗兒子巴爾薩澤聽到開鎖的鏗鏘，立即迎上前來搖尾巴，而史都華披著睡袍自廚房探出頭，問他要不要先喝一杯安神的洋甘菊茶。

　　可下一秒現實卻殘酷地重擊了他，弗萊迪呆愣望向沙發邊空蕩蕩的狗窩，忽地想起上個月踏進家門所見的情景──渾身打顫的史都華跌坐在地，抱著不敵病魔的巴爾薩澤哭得肝腸寸斷。

 

　　正倚窗抽菸的薇奧萊特意識到來人，快將指間的菸在窗台邊捻熄，拍拍沾滿菸灰的手，朝他走來，壓低音量地提醒道：「史都華在樓上，好不容易才把他哄睡，你腳步輕一點。」

 

　　與相識多年的摯友對上眼，意識到薇奧萊特鎮日奔波而憔悴的神色，弗萊迪一股感激之情油然而生，雖然他從不擅長感性的時刻，仍強迫自己表達出來：「謝謝，妳為他做的一切。」

 

　　「噢，弗萊迪。」薇奧萊特半是好笑地瞅著他，拾起沙發座上的皮包背帶，一副所為不足掛齒的謙遜，回道：「別跟我來客氣這一套，這並不符合你啊。」

 

　　「幫妳招台車吧，車錢跟保釋金妳明天再跟我說個數字。」

　　替薇奧萊特取來衣帽架上的長版風衣，弗萊迪湊上前親吻好友的臉頰，反被抱個滿懷。

 

　　「別親了，沒看我妝都花了嗎？你跟史都華都一個樣。」薇奧萊特的側臉枕在弗萊迪肩上，眼眶再也無法圈住淚水，靜靜淌濕襯衫的一角。

 

　　「就算這樣，妳還是我們眼中最美的女人，薇奧萊特。」

　　托著薇奧萊特後頸的手拍了拍，弗萊迪不介意自己花言巧語多麼滑稽，只要能讓今夜的悲傷少上幾分，他樂意扮演賣傻的小丑。

 

 

　　史都華染血的襯衫泡在洗手台的盛水裡，染了整盆粉紅，而薇奧萊特交棒給他的責任沉甸甸罩在頭頂。擰開水龍頭，弗萊迪先是清醒整臉疲憊，再拔高栓塞，手撐在缸緣兩側，直盯著流水敲打著壁緣，復而帶著腥紅，迴轉成漩渦沖去。

　　他還沒做好面對史都華的準備。義氣之舉固然捍衛了好友權益，適時挺身而出，做了對的事，但他更擔憂的是這般好運換作別天是否還會存在，沒有人能夠保證，有多少個萬一可能發生，輕則皮肉小傷，重則賠進人身安危，抬入醫院。

 

 

　　驀然，一陣刺耳的電話鈴聲打斷弗萊迪的思緒，他鎖緊水龍頭不再注水，胡亂將濕漉漉的雙手往褲面上一擦，趁噪響未吵醒樓上的史都華前接了起來。

 

　　「找誰？」弗萊迪口氣不善地問候道。

 

　　話筒的另一端突地陷入沉默，唯有輕淺的呼吸聲，讓弗萊迪知道對方仍佔在線上，本就不耐，加上如是的愚弄使他大為光火，弗萊迪怒斥道：「惡作劇電話是吧，再不說話我就掛了。」

 

　　「你是史都華的演員室友吧。」一個低啞卻有力的女聲突地開口，聽上去頗有年歲，她以堅毅的口吻要求，「我想要跟我兒子講電話。」

 

　　「畢克斯比太太？」弗萊迪止不住詫異，收斂起自己的粗野，回說：「恐怕現在不太方便，他已經就寢了。」

 

　　並未正面坦承身分，畢克斯比太太僅是擤出一聲不屑的悶哼，絲毫不退讓，「年輕人，我了解我的兒子，尤其當他有事瞞著我的時候。何況他還沒打電話給我呢。」

 

　　對於史都華答應母親每天打電話問候的習慣，弗萊迪頭一遭感到頭疼，身為演員，他擬了個正當的藉口解釋：「他鬧小感冒，剛吃了醫生開的藥，已經睡下了。」

 

　　「所以一連三天都沒打電話過來？我可沒那麼好騙，先生。」

 

 

　　三天前發生的事弗萊迪還記憶猶新。

　　在史都華三十歲的生日派對上，響個不停的電話鈴聲打斷慶祝的氣氛，站離電話最近的梅森自然負責接聽，在確認來電者指名要找史都華後，他便把話筒轉給史都華。

　　史都華還沒講上幾句，即當著好友們的面狠狠摔上話筒，快步將自己反鎖在浴廁裡，弗萊迪趕緊跟了上過去，頻頻敲門卻沒得到回應。

　　直待冷靜下來後，史都華才紅著眼圈回到起居室，向大家舉杯致歉，雲淡風輕地帶過母親祝賀之餘，希望自己早日找個女伴成家，扯著嘴角和眾人一起笑罵長輩急著抱孫的願望。

 

 

　　「妳那時跟他說了什麼？」弗萊迪質問著，擠壓到泛白的指節緊攢話筒。

　　他早該猜到答案不會那麼簡單，尤其是史都華瞬間扭曲的怒容，絕非純粹的遭人冒犯，而是承受一種巨大到難以負荷、疼到骨髓深處的劇痛。

 

　　「我永遠不會祝福你們的。」未曾猶豫半分，畢克斯比太太回答道，語氣平靜異常。

 

　　弗萊迪頓時失笑，他笑自己傻氣得可以，以為對外宣稱兩人的關係是親戚，就能夠依循社會的期待順利同居，卻從未料到，外人僅是徹頭徹尾容忍著他的謊言，只要沒有正面說破，這齣戲還能假裝尚未落幕，繼續配合演出。

 

　　「如果妳是這樣看待我們，恕我直言，我也不希罕妳的祝福。」

　　他抖著手，死死將聽筒掛回話機上，確定再也沒有聲響傳出為止。

 

 

　　

 

　　自床另一側傳來極淺的鼻息，弗萊迪為避免驚擾到靜養的史都華，迅速解去外衣，盡可能放輕動作地擱在床尾旁的地板上，他摸黑爬上床，可右膝才剛陷入床墊，尚未進一步挪動左腿，就聽得黑暗裡傳來一句事實陳述，聲線再清醒不過。

 

　　「你生氣了。」

　　「不是氣你，要氣也是氣那些混球。」

　　弗萊迪在一陣摸索間拉下他那側的床頭檯燈拉繩，就著柔和的黃光，他注視著仍閉闔眼瞼的史都華，不忍地望向同居人頰上青紫的瘀傷，以及冰敷處理後腫脹依舊的眼窩。

　　對於自己受傷卻總是第一考量別人感受的史都華，他無奈地喟嘆一口氣，翻身湊近動彈不得的傷患，小心翼翼避開受傷處，才將整張臉埋進史都華懷裡，諦聽身下逐漸加快的心跳。

 

　　「是說我剛剛……對你媽說了很糟糕的話。」

　　待弗萊迪完整交代了通話始末，他感受到史都華的指尖撫過髮旋，頎長手指順著半長的髮絲而下，拂掠耳廓，停於他因環抱聳起的右肩上頭，或深或淺地按了按，接著才是一聲語尾上揚的「嗯哼」。

 

　　弗萊迪思忖半晌，一把拉過史都華止不住逗弄他的手指，舉至唇邊輕輕淺啄，而後才回道：「但我不後悔。」

　　抽回遭受親吻襲擊的手，頭枕軟墊的史都華嘴邊泛起一抹了然，說：「我想也是。」

 

　　「說到這個，上樓時我看到對面棟的強森，那個討人厭的老傢伙。」

　　「誰叫當初蓋這棟公寓的人非要把窗戶正對著他，而我們的鄰居好死不死喜歡把鼻子伸過來。」

　　「所以我馬上對他比了中指。」

　　「你？什麼──哈，這我倒沒有想到。」

 

　　被逗樂的史都華大笑起來，整副身軀抖到弗萊迪沒法繼續抱著他，只好順從地挺起上半身，坐在床沿俯瞰史都華因不慎扯痛傷口，跟著扭曲變形的可憐表情。

 

　　「嘿我這是回報他上次對你大喊死基佬。送一根中指算很便宜他了。」

　　「是、是，在此感謝你的騎士精神。」

　　史都華拉過弗萊迪擺在枕邊的左掌，仿效先前的親暱，回以些微乾裂的唇瓣，輕觸其手背，作為犒賞。

 

 

　　不同於二十餘歲的平滑，史都華帶笑眼角有著逐漸明顯的摺子，可弗萊迪不排斥，他能想像未來五年、十年，甚至三十年後，鏡中兩人全變成皺巴巴的蒼老容貌。這亦是此生第一次，他萌生了想要結婚的念頭，願意跟眼前這個微笑的男人攜手共度餘生。

 

 

　　街燈光亮消失的一瞬，弗萊迪同時熄去床頭燈，將史都華結實擁入懷中。

　　晨曦穿過骯髒的玻璃高窗進了臥房，在地板上留下一汪令人沮喪的黯淡，而他們誰也沒再開口，僅一齊安靜望著，心裡各自懷著對未來不確定性的憂煩。

 

　　最終弗萊迪能做的，是在這麼一刻，俯身替懷裡的史都華吻去悲傷。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我構思這個地方很久，大綱一直都很明確，從初識過渡到──如果有看過Vicious的朋友應該知道──五十年的歲月後，Freddie跟Stuart結婚了。
> 
> 寫作時我固然有寄託在其中，因為Vicious跨足的年代，可謂是對英國同志運動衝撞保守政權的時期（柴契爾任內），儘管1967年通過Sexual Offences Act將同性性行為合法年齡設為21歲，但只限於部分地區、兩人之間和某些場合不允許，也有許多惡法阻擋平權之路。  
> 此後各式組織和運動持續活躍著，包含這裡提到的Friend、Icebreaker、LGSM等，撐過了1980年代愛滋病恐慌（電影驕傲大聯盟Pride），直到1994年性行為合法年齡才降到18歲，經歷各種努力，2004年才終於同性婚姻通過。  
> 而編劇給予兩人的設定則是深櫃同志。這是我想寫作這篇的初衷。  
> 但即便如此，持續去貼近這些資料跟議題，我還是覺得自己無法代言同志遭遇的困難，我的寫作寄託是自己的喜好，而實際參與運動，我涉入的身分是我個人認同這樣的理念。
> 
> Love wins, eventually.
> 
> 「永遠別說不可能啊，弗萊迪。」二十來歲的史都華如是說。


	7. Chapter 7

　　艾許再次醒來，已經是密集如雨打的門鈴聲響徹房間，他維持俯趴在軟枕上的姿勢，惺忪地掀開單邊眼瞼，試圖聚焦在房門上，試了幾次，還是徒勞不敵倦意，蚌殼似的眼皮再次自動閉闔。

 

　　昨晚光是教導兩位老人家學會用網路攝影機就夠折騰，尤其是一直對電話機座情有獨鍾的史都華，寧可花大錢撥打越洋電話，也不願碰觸他臨別贈送的平板，抗議那塊黑板子比廚房裡的砧板還不牢靠。

　　幸而，和科技世代接軌的薇奧萊特馬上亮出智慧型手機，透過與艾許各據起居室一角互相通話，簡易示範何謂即時視訊。

　　一見到影像出現，兩位長輩都不計形象地驚呼起來，自詡三十年前是潮流引領者的弗萊迪興致勃勃，一把從艾許手中撈過平板，躍躍欲試地對鏡頭調整最好看的角度，立即遭一旁抱著狗兒子的老伴嘲諷，笑他一拿起鏡子就停不下搔首弄姿，真是個老不羞。

 

 

　　「艾許！你還要睡到什麼時候，快開門，史都華他──」

 

　　本先以為自己幻聽，艾許誤將急促的拍門和吆喝聲當作夢境的一部分，直到他意識到外頭聲音的主人是弗萊迪後，驚跳起來，連忙伸手探向床頭櫃上的手機，卻發現早在半夢半醒間按掉鬧鐘時，整支手機被他自己扔得老遠。

好在螢幕完整無缺，甚至沒有一小道刮痕，簡直像是史蒂芬‧賈伯斯受到諾基亞之神啟發的作品，否則砸碎整片螢幕，他就算賣出小山丘般成堆的紅蘋果，幾個月打工儲蓄的薪水仍將瞬間蒸發。

 

　　一心趕去開門的路上，他踩到睡前隨手丟在地上的背心，登時腳下一滑，大拇趾不慎撞到床腳，痛得他當場眼角泛淚，卻還是以弗萊迪的召喚為第一要務，曳著殘廢的傷肢往前行，採單腳蹦跳的方式，使勁來到大門邊，迅速地解開內鎖。

 

　　「謝天謝地，你終於來應門了，我還以為要再叫一輛救護車來。」手撐在門框上的弗萊迪劈頭說道。

　　素以服儀自豪的弗萊迪此刻髮絲凌亂，滿面潮紅，眼裡圈著淚，拍了拍胸口將不順的氣息推搡下去。

 

　　「怎麼回事？」見老者如是狼狽，艾許不由得跟著緊張起來，顧不得尚未盥洗的自己蓬頭垢面，上身打著赤膊，胯緣正掛著一條鬆垮的淺灰棉褲。他急忙帶上門，伸手攙扶快將昏厥過去的弗萊迪，難掩焦急地追問：「什麼救護車，怎麼我都沒有聽到警笛的聲音？」

 

　　「我下樓時見到史、史都華……」光是講出這句話本身就讓弗萊迪耗盡氣力，他順勢倚在艾許身上，困難地嚥下唾液，抖著聲說完後半段：「倒在地上。」

 

　　「我的老天啊。」艾許驚叫起來，連珠炮似地激動拋出問句：「有流血嗎？他還有意識嗎？你打給救護車了嗎？」

 

　　「我剛不是說我早打了呀──願主保佑。」弗萊迪打了個哆嗦，在胸前劃了道十字。

 

　　「等一下，我折回去拿手機，這樣到醫院聯絡比較方便。」

　　想起待會可能要陪同兩老上救護車，憶起上身幾近光裸的艾許止住步伐，扭過頭看向緊閉的房門。

　　「不，孩子，都什麼時候別管什麼手機了。快，再晚就來不及了。」

　　弗萊迪一把扣住艾許抽回的上臂，看似羸弱、佈滿皺紋的右手格外有力，堅定地拽著他循樓梯下行，艾許放棄抵抗，全依老人的意志移動。

 

　　常走動的梯間平時應不出一分鐘路程，當下卻顯得漫長起來。

　　一思及那位和煦的白髮長者，艾許的眼眶熱辣起來，但他告訴自己此刻弗萊迪跟史都華都需要幫助，他不能跟著倒下去。

　　尤其當他想起史都華前天叮嚀的關愛神情，還特地去哈洛德百貨買了三雙加厚的羊毛襪子，連同裝有茶點的保鮮盒夾藏在他行李中，儘管幾經衡量手提行李的重量，他最後選擇把那整盒餅乾跟離職單位的同事分享。

 

　　「我記得上次醫生看報告時不是說他好好的嗎？除了關節炎之外。」

　　相較之下，艾許印象裡弗萊迪的檢驗報告通篇紅字，比史都華不健康多了，而老人家更仰仗這點，成天哀叫連端起茶杯的力氣也沒有，硬是要求史都華無微不至地服侍他。這齣鬧劇，直到忙得沒時間歇腿的史都華，再也忍受不了桑希爾國王的發號施令，抓了一整把小餅乾塞進那張喋喋不休的嘴裡，險些謀殺親夫才劃下休止。

 

　　「還有一點骨質疏鬆。」講得一副自己就沒有骨質疏鬆般的弗萊迪聳聳肩，補充道：「不過心臟這種玩意兒，就是在發病前誰也說不準的，年輕人也一樣。」

 

　　「你有試著對他心肺復甦嗎？」依他曾當過泳池邊救生員的打工經驗，艾許努力從弗萊迪的口中掌握現場狀況。

　　「我把他抬到沙發上平躺，試著撬開他的牙關，餵了一口白蘭地。」

　　「等等弗萊迪，強灌進去只會更容易嗆到，你這是從哪裡學來的？」

 

　　艾許不可置信地搖著頭，更加擔憂史都華的情況，專注沉浸在緊急救護步驟的思緒中，沒注意到弗萊迪先一步掙開他的攙扶，箭步上前推開半掩的大門──

 

 

　　「怎麼一回事，我不是要你叫艾許一起來吃早餐嗎？」

　　迎上前的史都華略為困惑地望著他們，對一老一少共通的亂糟糟髮型皺起鼻尖，伸手取過衣帽架上的長版大衣，快快搭到艾許光裸的肩上。

 

　　或許是見他眼裡殘有未眨去的淚水，多少猜測到丈夫的惡作劇，史都華主動攬住艾許的臂彎，斜瞪了咧嘴大笑的弗萊迪一眼。

　　「你該不會又詛咒我早死吧，老混蛋。」史都華問。

 

　　「這並不好笑，弗萊迪。」

　　儘管艾許不可否認在看見史都華的瞬間，確認對方健康如常且毫髮無傷，他那高懸半空的心，登時安穩落地。

 

　　「騙倒你了吧！不過這也正常，畢竟我的演技可是備受唐頓莊園的劇組肯定的呢。為了逼真的演出，我剛還點了眼藥水呢。」撫平刻意撥亂的白花灰髮，弗萊迪露齒得意地一笑。

 

　　「如果只有胳膊入鏡也稱得上共演的話。」史都華絲毫不留情面地回擊，戳破弗萊迪的自我陶醉。

 

　　「這叫融會貫通，讓肢體沉浸在角色情緒的脈動裡，從指尖到趾頭一起隨之牽動。你真該見見我的即興演出，沒有白內障的觀眾眼睛都是雪亮的，對吧，艾許？」

 

　　「你的班機在下午。去希斯洛前，最後一頓早餐一定要跟我們吃啊，艾許。美國人那種穀片配牛奶可不是合格的料理啊。」

　　不甩落在身後的弗萊迪，史都華示意艾許不要搭理他，沒想到不甘寂寞的弗萊迪緊跟過來，慘遭史都華算計，差點被廚房的活動門板打中額頭。

 

　　瞧見後頭的弗萊迪罵罵咧咧進了廚房，艾許終究破涕為笑，提出疑問：「說真的，弗萊迪，白蘭地那段打哪來的？」

 

　　「《福爾摩斯》的〈空屋記〉啊，跟莫里亞提教授在瀑布一決後的回歸，那可是經典呢，孩子，難道現在年輕人都不看柯南‧道爾了嗎？」

 

　　「有啊，我喜歡班乃迪克‧康柏拜區演的夏洛克。」艾許拉起大衣下擺，自在滑入弗萊迪替他拉開的餐桌主位上。

 

　　弗萊迪走到正對側，慣常坐在他擺有軟墊的椅上，幫他們三人各斟了一杯茶，逕自全加了一顆方糖。聽到艾許這般回答，身為同行的老演員無法苟同，出聲反對道：「嘖，要看也是傑瑞米‧布雷特的版本。」

 

　　「噢，我喜歡他，很俊帥的男星。」端來整鍋燉豆子的史都華趁機插入話題，衝艾許眨眨眼，「但我也喜歡現在那小個子的華生。」

 

　　「哼，那個哈比人華生。」弗萊迪不屑地哼了聲。出乎艾許意料，弗萊迪竟然有看過《魔戒》系列的電影。

 

　　「人家還因此得了電視學院獎呢。」

　　史都華一邊同弗萊迪伴嘴，一邊將刀叉擺在艾許跟前。艾許認出那是他們專用來招待重要貴客的鍍銀餐具，一年只會在感恩節和聖誕節出現。

　　而他盤中盛裝的食物也非兩老平時的份量，正中央一圓煎得完美的太陽蛋，搭配多汁焦香的香腸與培根，盤緣極有層次地擺上切片的黑布丁，再以蘑菇片點綴其間。

　　儘管不是什麼米其林三星的頂級風味，可艾許已經多年沒吃到如此傳統且豐盛的早餐，唯一的那次還是在他父母雙雙入獄前。

 

　　見他半天不動手，直盯著盤中物發愣，弗萊迪不禁指揮道：「你要吃多少豆子自己來。順便幫我舀一杓，史都華。」

 

　　「我總覺得我是劇中的哈德遜太太，不僅得跟老年福爾摩斯同住，還要受這瘋癲的傢伙使喚。」史都華嘴上沒好氣的埋怨著，仍舊自發地幫弗萊迪添了一瓢橘紅的燉豆子。

 

　　正當烤箱叮的一聲熄了燈光，灑有巴西里提味的番茄飄香四溢，鎮日懶散俯趴在狗窩裡的巴爾薩澤，忽地叫喚出聲，力挺自己的主人。

　　艾許全然不顧忌禮儀地笑出聲來，而史都華馬上跟著笑彎了眼，轉頭對弗萊迪輕斥了一句「你看，孩子們都附議我」。就連弗萊迪自己，也被突如其來的一聲狗吠逗樂，笑聲裡充斥著快活。

 

 

　　艾許頂著一頭捲翹的亂髮，即便肩披寬鬆的絨呢長版風衣，還是擋不住腰際以上一片光裸的微涼，此刻的他可謂邋遢至極、禮教盡失，但在這溫暖的家庭餐桌上卻無人在意。

　　他欣然捧起冒著陣陣白煙的瓷杯，淺啜了口史都華現泡的威塔早餐茶，彷若將至的紐約凜冬，連帶對於未來大學生活的不安，一同被舌根後傳回來的甘甜驅散了。

 


End file.
